I thought we were it
by Punkypreppyrockprincess
Summary: " Nina I really thought me and Him would end up toghter" I cried " Now I'm stuck rooming with his stupid girlfriend and I think I might be in love with him. Don't worry Peddie at the end!
1. Chapter 1 New girl

Eddie's P.O.V

I sat in the living Room Or common room as the Brits called it texting my girlfriend. She lived in california but she is movin into this house today. Ever since I herd Patrica say to joy she likes me I have no clue on how she will act towards my girlfriend Ana. One can only dream she will be nice to her. Patrica came and sat down next to me.

" Who would be texting you slimeball" She hissed.

" My girl friend" I smirked

She laughed " You have a girlfriend boy do I feel bad for her" I could see the hurt in her eyes.

" Hmm I bet your just jeoulse" I smiled as I took a sip of water. Man I really want kiss her. Wait no I don't I have a girlfriend you don't want Patricia. Maybe I do.

Patrica P.O.V

He has a girlfriend great. Just then a pettiet girl with brown wavy hair and purple streaks came in her eyes were blue and she had a smile on her face. She had a a white tank top on and black leather pants and boots. Her jacket was siting on her suit case when she turned she saw Eddie. Eddie ran up and kissed her. Dammit she has to be pretty to.

"he sexy" Jerome said when he walked in Ana raised an eyebrow.

" Ew" her voice was musical and sweet Jerome reached over to get her bag and heLp her but instead she grabbed his arm and flipped him over putting a foot over his no no area.

" Nice try Jermy but I know your type don't touch me or my bag or next my foot will step on this" she hissed

" Babse let him go" Eddie slipped his arm around her

" HI am Patricia feel free to take anything you want you already toke everything I ever wanted ." I rolled my eyes and went uP to my room.

I don't own House of Anubis

No ones pov

Patrica ran up the Staris and into Nina and Ambers room. Her eye's started filling up with tears. NIna looked up from her laptop and Amber looked up from her dairy. No one has ever seen Patrica cry, she's Patrica she doesn't cry. Ever.

"Eddie...Ana...girlfriend...dating" she panted just then Ana opened the door with Eddie behind her.

" Hi I'm Ana" Ana waved smiling. She looked to sweet to be Eddies girlfriend but then agian she is pretty.

"Ana" Patrica sighed pointing to the girl.

"Hi I'm Amber " The preppy bloned smiled. " Thats Nina" She pointed to the pretty dirty blonde on the bed.

"Who are you rooming with" Nina asked. Patrica turned so Eddie and his stupid girlfriend as she liked to think of it wouldn't see her with the tears in her eye's.

" Trudy said I could room Patricia and Mara because Joy wants to move into the attic" Ana stood their awkwardly " and I figured this was patrica's room since she came in here".

" Well you thought wrong" Patrica hissed. " First of all Joy isnt switching rooms and seconds I won't share a room with some stupid American especially one that is close to him and third if someone is moving into the attic it's you" Patrica stormed out of the room giving Ana a push as she walked by her. Luckily Eddie caught her.

"Um she seems welcoming" Ana gave a small smile. Ambloo gave her a sympathetic look and Nina looked back down to her hands. Eddie chuckled nervously.

" But Trudy their is NOway I'm rooming with her" They herd Patrica yell.

"Welcome to Anubis got luck with that!" Alfie said as he walked bye them.

"Your room is down the hall" Mara smiled as she ran down the Staris.

"Come on Eddie" sighed and grabbed one of her bags.

When they walked into the room their we're three beds one by the mirrorwine near the door and an empty one by the window. Eddie put the bags by the door and grinned at Ana.

"You wouldn't" Ana looked at him wide eyed Eddie only grinned and ran towards her knocking her down on the bed. Ana giggled as Eddie pulled her onto the bed. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered and kissed her. She smiled and he smiled back. She touched his cheek.

" It's been a while I was alone while you were gone" Shelooked into his eye's.

"I love -

Eddie didn't get to finish because Patrica stormed in. She looked annoyed .

" Just keep your sturf on that side" she hissed. And sat on the her bed.

" I should unpack" Ana said getting up Eddie slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed." Eddie I have to unpack"

" That's fine let's start with the cloth your wearing" He grinned. She smiled and playfully hit him.

"No how about the cloth I the suit case" Ana got up agian and grabbed a suite case. Patrica rolled her eyes she just happy they didn't get at it in front her. Eddie sighed and opened a drawer. " I know you don't want to help and you don't have to"

"Awsome thanks babe I'll see you when your done" He leand down and Planted a kiss on her forhead. She smiled as he walked out patrica rolled her eyes and walked out. She walked towards Nina room.

" Ugh I can'tbelieve I have to room with that tramp. I hate her" Patrica said to Nina.

"Patrica you hate her because you like Eddie" Nina sated

" No Nina I really thought me and him would date I really did but know I have to room with that thing and I'm in love with her boyfriend it's like you and Joy rooming toghter she loves your boyfriend but you have the upper hand since Fabian loves you" Patrica wiped her eyes.

"That's not true" Nina mumbled blushing. " Look just get to know the girl" Nina said handing Patrica a shook her head no.

Jerome and Alfie sat in the common room with Eddie. Eddie grabbed the bag of ships and stared eating. Jerome grinned.

" Your girlfriend bro is hot" Jerome stated.

"O I know to bad she isn't yours" Eddie smirked and turned on the tv.

Amber knocked on the door waiting for someone to say something. She didn't here anyone so she walked in.

"ops sorry I didn't here you knock" Ana smiled and kept unpacking.

"That's okay sothou and Eddie" Amber sat on Mara's bed.

" what about it" Ana didnt look up from her drawer.

" How long? How did you meet?" Amber smiled. If patrica didn'twant to get to know her then she would.

"In 6th grade we started dating and he is really sweet and nice caring love able I've liked him since 1st grade though"Ana smiled at the memory.

"Are we talking about the same Eddie" Amber laughed Ana giggled and walked down the Staris. As soon as she got down their she regretted it.

I dont own house of Anubis


	2. Chapter 2 tatto

I dont own house of anubis

No Ones P.O.V.

As soon as Ana got down stairs she regretted it. Patricia sat on the couch talking with Eddie.

"So your girlfriend is she a.. i dont know whore?" Patrica kept her eye's on the tv. Eddie almost choked on his water that he was drinking.

"Excuse me" He looked at her wide eyed. Patrica sighed and rolled her eye's.

"You know a girl that goes out with every guy she can get sleeps with them cheats on them then when she doesnt think your good enough she dumps your sorry ass" Patrica stated taking a seconde to look at Eddie's face. His eye's were cold and hard.

"I know what a whore is yaker" he snapped " But sorry to burst your bubble she isnt a whore" he looked back at the T.V. Patrica gave him a questioning look then shook her head.

"I bet the one month you've been here she slept with" Patrica took a moment to think "40 different guys and knows only 3 of their names" she said flipping trough the channels.

"You know why i think you hate her" Eddie smirked standing up and looking down at Patrica. "Because your in love with me" Patrica froze and looked up. Her whole body started to shake. And her face was red. "And you also know you can't have" he pointed to himself "all this" Patrica got up and pushed him to the ground.

"In your dreams i bet the only reason your dating her is for the stupid sex"Patrica snapped Ana looked into the room now watching what was going on. "I bet her mom is a hooker and her dad hates her guts" Patrica smirked sitting back down that's when Eddie lost it he was about to yell at Patrica but he didn't want to and he didn't have to because he noticed Ana at the door tears streaming down her face. She turned and left the room running outside.

"Nice going Patrica" Amber hissed

"Yay don't you think you went a little to far" Nina said.

"It was a joke" Patrica rolled her eye's.

"Her dad ran out on her when she was 3 and her mom died of cancer when she was 5 she was adopted at age 7" Eddie grabbed his jacket at he spoke " So it's not a joke to her" He glared at her before he ran out the door.

Ana found a dance room she walked around in it. She grabbed her ipod and plugged it in. A thousand years came on she took of her boots and started to dance.

_flash back_

_"Ana" her mom smiled for year old ana ran up and hugged her mom._

_"Mommy i want to be a ballerina just like you" Ana said _

_"Then practice follow me" _

_Her mother started to dance she took a step foward and put her hands over her heart she rolled her head around slowly and then extened her arms out like a heart beat as she toke a step back. She put her hands in the air and gently and smothly fell to the floorher left leg sticking out as her right one was tucked in she brought her left leg back and stood up and exctened her left arm like she was reaching for something. she twirled withe her hand in the air following her. She stuck her hands out then bent over and pulled it towards her as if she were pulling._

_Flash Back over_

"That's the first dance she taght you." Eddie smiled remembering the day Ana came into school in kinder garden excited to show everyone what she learned. Ana stopped and smiled. She started twirling towards Eddie finally strong arms caught her and they embraced didn't look up she looked at the floor. Eddie bent down and whispered the lyrcis in her ear.

"i have died every day waiting for you darling don't be afriad i have loved you for a thousand year and i will love you for a thousand more" Eddie sang. Ana looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can we go back i don't like the rain" She whispered Eddie nodded. Ana slipped her shoes on and Eddie gave her his hoodie which she accepted they ran back to the house. When they got their all the students were waiting in the living room. Patrica didn't look up from her hands knowing what she had to do to make this right. Or Eddie would hate her.

"You found her" Amber sighed "Thank god because you never finished telling me how you and Eddie met" Amber cried. Everyone laughed, Eddie ran of to go change and Ana started going up the stairs when Patrica stopped her.

"Ana wait" Patrica statred walking up the stairs with her. When they reached the room Patrica closed the door and locked it.

"Your not gonna kill me right" Ana said while grabbing a pair of yoga pants. Patrica smirked.

"No of course not it's just i'm sorry i didn't mean it and-

"It's fine" Ana said

"No it's not and oh my gosh Is that a picture of a tatto that says Ana" Patrica pointed to the picture on her suit case.

"Un yeah that was my moms" Ana lied

"No that's Eddie's back


	3. Chapter 3 broken and kisses

Patrica ran down the Staris yellIng for Eddie. Ana was in front of her running faster and yelling. Eddie came out raising a eyebrow. He saw the two girls running to him. Ana stopped and blocked his ears screaming lalala.

"Oh give it up" Patrica said Ana sighed and dropped her hands. "Take of the shirt the shirt" Patrica said. Eddie looked at Ana and laughed.

" Oh Trisha I knew you wanted me but really right now is not the time" Eddie said laughing agian. "why" he asked after he calmed down.

"Do you have a tatto?" Patrica smirked. Eddie jaw tightened and he lpoked at Ana. She gulped Eddie has never looked at her that way before.

"She looked trough my bag and saw the photo" Ana looked down. Eddie turned and slamed the door to his room.

" Thanks patrica that's our first fight" Ana said and went up to her roolocking patrica out.

Eddie came to dinner and saw Ana wasn't there. Patrica took her seat and yawned.

" You need to get your girlfriend to open the door im tried" She took a sip of water rolling her eyes. Gosh it was her room to she should be able to go in and out as she pleases.

" Sorry I don't control her" Eddie glared at Patrica " But then agian this wouldn't of happened if someone didn't snope" He hissed. Patrica chuckled.

" so your gonna blame me Shes crying because of you" She snapped back. Eddie got up and went upsirs patrica followed. Eddie kicked open the door.

"Ass hole I bet it's Broken" Patrica looked at the door .

"Be thankfull I got it opened" Eddie walkes in. Ana was looking out her widow listening to her ipod her eyes were red and puffy. "Ana I know you can hear me" Eddie said walking to her bed Patrica pretendes to be checkingtrue door when she is listening.

"Well I really don't want to here you yell at me" Ana pulled a ear plugg out. But kept her eyes fixed outside. Jerome and Alfie were waving and shaking there butts. Jerome grinned and pants Alfie. Eddie and Ana cracked up.

"Here" Eddie said whipping a tear away. Patrica's jaw tightned as she watched them. Why couldn't of been her.

"It will be me one day" Partica sighed and looked back at the door.

Eddie grabbed Ana's hand and played with her fingers.

"It wasn't your fault" He said Ana shrugged "It was no ones" Eddie was about to kiss her when Patrica 'bannged' her head.

"Oww"She cried out.

"Dinner" Ana said eddie noduded and walked out the door.

"Next time you wanna stop a kiss just cough really loud" Eddie winked and walked out. Did Eddie just tell patrica to stop his kisses with Ana?


	4. Chapter 4 I Love You

Dinner was normal as usal. Eddie stared at patrica even though he was playing with Ana's hand.

"Hey Ana". Jerome smirked " has Eddie showed you around yet" he asked. Ana sat their quietly thinking and shook her head no.

" well how about I show you around tomrrow" He asked his mind raced hoping she would say yes.

"Sure" She said taking a bite of salad. Jerome smiled to himself and turned back to Alfie. Eddie jaw tightned he knew what Jerome was doing but he stayed quite and kept playing with her hand. He would just hang out with Patrica that day.

"So Ana were are you from" Patrica asked looking up from her phone.

"I'm from California" Ana answered se really didn't want to talk with patrica. Patrica got the point and turned back to joy.

"Patrica" Eddie said. Patrica looked up from her plate "Could I uh talk to you"heat dropped Ana's hand and pecked her on the cheek as he walked out. Patrica rolled her eye's but followed.

"What is it slime ball" Patrica asked once she got outside on the porch were he stood. "Eddie" she asked

"Patrica I really have to talk to you about something I haven't told you"Eddie said. He kept his eye's on the ground.

"Spit it out weasel" She hissed

"I Love you" he yelled and quickly covered his mouth


	5. Chapter 5 Take It Back

Patrica's P.O.V.

_He was kidding. He had to be kidding._

"What?" I ask, to myself outloud.

"...I think I love you" Eddie stuttered out.

Everything else just seemed to happen quickly. One minute we're standing apart from each other the next I feel his warm pink lips on mine. It was nice.

"Hey guys we're going t-"

Amber's voice made us jump apart quickly and look at her. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "Amber please don't tell Ana" Eddie begs.

"Tell me what?" Ana ask walking outside with a smile. She looks clueless as she looks at the three of us.

"Eddie just -"

"-was going to tell me what I was going to get you as a gift" Eddie cuts Amber of with a look.

Ana's eyebrows dip in confusion but she shrugs as if it's nothing and walks back into the house. "Amber you can not say a word"

Amber makes a zipping motion on her lips with her hand. "Fine" She agrees. "But one of you has to tell her soon"

And with that the blond skips out of the room and into the common room without another word. I look at Eddie he had taken a seat with his head in his hands. "I...I shouldn't of done that"

"You said you love me" I say looking at him.

He's quite and stands up. Looking at me in the eyes. "I take it back" He says quickly and runs inside the house and down the hallway.

_Stop!_

I hear Ana squeak as she giggles and runs behind the couch.

"No" Eddie says back with a smile chasing her again. I lean against the door and watch them pretending that she's gone and that's me.

Eddie jumped on her with a smile and kissed her nose. "Adorable" Ana whispered rolling on top of him.

"I try" Eddie remarked as she sat up.

…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Adorable…like a teddy bear" Lacy, Ana's sister says.

Ana let out a laugh as she cuddled into Eddie. "That's what you two are. Together."

Eddie smiled, tightening his arm on Ana. She reached over playing with his blonde locks and Eddie grinned.

"Adorable, forever" Eddie says.

**_OVER_**

"Adorable forever" Ana yawned, her eyelids taking over her body.

…

Eddie was the first down stairs the next morning, he grabbed some orange juice just as Patricia went for it. "You can take it first" He says.

Patricia held it up. "You sure you don't want to take it back? It seems to be your thing" She sneered.

Eddie rolled his eyes taking a seat. "I didn't, I…I'm confused" He retorted.

She handed him the juice. "Well when you figure it out let me know"

"Morning" Amber sang skipping in. "What's going on?" She asked picking up the toast.

"Nothing" The two snapped.

"What. Did you kiss again?" Amber laughed.

"_What_?" Ana said from the doorway.

Eddie and Patricia looked at Ana, her hair was curled and up in a pony tail, her uniform looked like amber had gotten to her. "Amber, what are you talking about"

Ambers eyes widened. "Oh look the sun! I think I'll go and look at it." Amber says walking outside.

Ana looked at the two, a hand on her hip. "What _**kiss**_?"


End file.
